


Welcome To...

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, F/F, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: It felt so much better being on this end of things, Izaya decided.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Ryuugamine Mikado/Sonohara Anri
Series: TWEWY AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649
Kudos: 4





	Welcome To...

"Ah...well this isn't exactly the place I was expecting to see you." Izaya said, smiling down at Mikado who blinked up at him. The red eyed male could tell he was confused and still trying to make sense as to why not only from his point of view why he was upside down and why he was on the ground. "Hello~ Mikado~ come on up, up." Izaya said, moving to step over him as he grabbed the front his shirt and yanked the teen up to his feet. He helped the boy by holding his shoulders so he wouldn't fall back to the dark colored asphalt. 

"I-Izaya? What's going on? And what's up with the wings?" Mikado asked, rubbing his sore head. He watched as the man chuckled, letting go of his shoulders then did a bit of a twirl as he stepped away from him. "What happened? Oh man...my head hurts."

"Oh I would imagine," Izaya started saying, his hands in his pockets. "That's what happens when you try to shield your girlfriend from getting hit by a truck." He says casually with a shrug, though he almost laughed at the look of utter horror on the teen's face. "Relax. For now," he paused as if on cue thanks to the sound of his phone ringing. He held up a finger to Mikado as he fished his cellphone from his coat pocket. "Yeeess, Shizu-Chan?" He greeted, he kept his eyes on the teen in front of him who now had his head in his hands as if trying to contain his own panic. "Oh really? Perfect! I have Mikado right here in front of me. Meet us at Russia Sushi, and no, not inside. It doesn't have the decal yet. I'll see you there." 

Izaya was quick to hang up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Okay, come on. To Russia sushi. Once we are there Shizu-Chan and I will explain everything. And we have a surprise for you." He didn't bother waiting for a response from the dark haired teen before he grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. "Keep up, okay? We don't have much time." He warned before dragging him down the street at running speed. 

It was needless to say that Mikado was confused. The last things he could remember was that he and Anri had been walking around Ikebukuro, simply hanging out, even planning on grabbing Dinner before heading home for the evening. Next thing he knew, he found himself wrapping his arms around his friend as a large truck came barreling down the street. When he opened his eyes, he expected to see the bright florescent lights of the local hospital. Instead, he was met the sight of a grinning Izaya Orihara going on about how he didn't expect to see him there. Which didn't make sense, considering Izaya was the one who lived in Shinjuku and not in Ikebukuro. And it didn't help that the older man had these strange, graffiti like wings coming from his back. It was also strange how he had been on his back in the middle of the street and no one was even batting an eye at it. 

By the time he tuned back into the world around him, his eyes widened in relief at the sight of Anri standing with Shizuo outside of the sushi restaurant. Without so much as another word he ran up to the pair, Izaya following behind at a more relaxed pace. "Anri! Oh thank goodness you're okay." 

"Ah, well not really." Izaya said, smiling up at Shizuo who also was sporting the same black wings as Izaya. Mikado and Anri stared at the pair with confusion as the red eyed male turned to lean his back against the bigger male's chest. He reached up, locking his hands together at the back of Shizuo's neck, forcing him to lean down some. The said man then looked back at the teen's in front of him. "You two aren't exactly fine. You're both in critical condition in the local hospital. Right now, you two are in the space of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku known as the UG or Underground." 

"We-, but how-" Anri asked, voice quivering with shock anf clearly she was upset, perhaps even worried over the possibility that this was just some sick joke Izaya was playing. But part of her knew that maybe that wasn't the case, considering Shizuo was here. "I don't understand." 

"Basically, there is a world that exists in the same space as Realground or RG Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. It's the same cities but here dead people, or people like you who are close to death, pay a price to participate in the week long game known as the Reapers' Game. The point of this game? Simple, survive for the seven days of assigned missions to win a second chance at life." He finished explaining, a happy tone in his words could easily be heard. Clearly Izaya was a fan of this, Shizuo looked indifferent to it all. 

Mikado looked to Anri who also shared the same look of disbelief and horror. It was Understandable for them to be so distressed in their situation. at one point Izaya and Shizuo had been in their positions. But that wasn't something Izaya was going to tell them just yet. "So...so we're really...dead?" Mikado asked, reaching over and grabbing Anri's hand and squeezing slightly. "I...I'm so sorry. I thought i-"

"No, no don't apologize. It wasn't your fault, you were just trying to protect me." She countered quickly, both teens suddenly gasping in pain and yanking their hands away from each other. Both gave each other a look of confusion before looking at Izaya for some kind of explanation. Considering he seemed to know a lot if not everything about this place. 

"That would be your pact forming. Here, players, you two, have to form pacts with other players to survive. You cannot win this game without your partner, you have to trust each other, be open to one another and work together to stay alive. Its what Shizu-Chan and i had to do." He said, tilting his head up and giggling as he pressed his cheek to the older male's cheek, rubbing their faces together for a moment. 

Mikado nodded slowly, looking to Anri before giving her a smile. She was confused for a moment by the smile, not entirely sure what he could possibly be smiling about. "D-dont worry. We can make it out of this. No matter what I'll do whatever it takes to get us home." With that, the dark haired teen was rewarded with the smallest of smiles from his friend. The pair startled at the sound of clapping, they glanced over to Izaya who had finally released Shizuo's neck, allowing the man to stand up straight. 

"Bravo~ Bravo~!" He said loudly, giving the two a grin as he held his arms out, the black wings on his back spreading wide as well. "Then I have one thing to say to you two love birds, Welcome to the UG." He said with a wink before spinning to face the bodyguard behind him. "And good luck, because I won't hold back. This is a game after all~! I'll see you soon Mikado Ryuugamine, Anri Sonohara!" He said waving to the pair as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's right arm and dragged him away from the two, humming a upbeat and random little melody. 

"You didn't have to scare em." Shizuo finally spoke, though there was a playful glint in his tone and eyes that Izaya did not miss. He didn't even flinch when the raven dug his nails into his arm. "But I'll admit, it's a good way to get them to understand they gotta work together. It took you nearly getting eaten alive for that to sink with us huh?" Izaya rolled his eyes at the mention of that day. Shizuo laughed, shaking his head as he leaned down, pressing a kiss ti the crown of Izaya's head. "There isn't a need for you to be jealous."

"Of course there isn't. I own you." He said with such a prideful tone Shizuo couldnt stop the barking laughter that escaped him. Izaya only huffed, but he couldn't stop the grin tugging at his lips at the sound of genuine happiness coming from the usually grumpy man. Izaya puffed his chest out a bit in pride before pulling away, simply slipping his hand into Shizuo's as they walked down the street, heading to a meeting with the rest of the Reapers. It would a much more interesting week of the game with those two running around as partners.


End file.
